Sileda Island
The Sileda Island Region is a fictional region of the Pokemon World, for the Discord Chat based roleplaying group. Located Southwest of the cluster of regions that comprise of Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh and the like. It is mostly a subtropical region, featuring temperate to hot temperatures, depending on the seasons, divided by its seasonal rains. Due to this, only the high altitudes of Mt. Montage feature snow drifts. There is little naming them in the sense of overall between the many towns and locations, though several seem to have named themselves a bit literally; Treewalk Town is located on the branches of high trees, Potterwheel is famous for its works of clay, Edgewood Village is on the edge of Fogrowth Forest, the Nexus is a business hub, to name a few examples. The Sileda Island does have its own Pokemon Professor, Professor Plum, whom provides support for several trainers, and offers beginning and veteran trainers alike pokemon in exchange for normally simple tasks. Based around the real world Indochina Regions, warped and downsized to create a horseshoe shaped land mass. In total square mileage, it is much smaller than many of its counterparts, and like the Orange Islands sports a 4 Gym System on account of its lesser overall Population, and lacks an official Elite 4. Similar to Sinnoh, it has its own Competition Circuit, apart from its more battle based counterpart of the Sileda Island League. History Sileda has a relatively calm history when you look at it. Separated as it is from a significant land mass, and with no neighbouring regions, the people were able to stay largely away from some world shattering wars. This did leave them to develop many of their own fluctuations different from other regions, with a distinct nationality of those with a deep familial history into the region. After opening its borders, many migrants passing through settled down, leading those from several walks of life to call Sileda Island home. However, Sileda has little of an enriched history, as it seems, in relatively modern, by era standards, it had gone through a major political shift, likely leading to the formation of trade agreements. Due to this, the loss of a lot of information, there are several ruins scattered throughout the region, though no one quite knows what happened the previous empire once located here. The leading theory is a pyroclastic volcanic explosion, due to its strong evidence in the Southern Prairies, and Raptor Mountains blown cap. It's relatively recent opened borders, have led to several intriguing research opportunites, previously waved off by the natives as normal. Such as the oversized pokemon of Steelix Quarry, and the power of the wild pokemon that even make world trainers wary in Northwoods. These all make it a popular destination for those trying to make a name for themselves, or simply to explore a region with many unturned stones, and secrets waiting to be discovered. Cities, Routes, and Other Locations Sileda Island has 1 city, 6 towns, and 2 Villages, along with several points of interest located throughout, from the isolated Treewalk Town, to the hustle and bustle of the Citadel, and even the roaming town of the Golden Nomads. While most areas can be traversed easily by even rookie trainers, though there are many dangerous sections that the League Officials warn to tread lightly in. Many of its viable routes are land based, causing the isthmus connecting the western and eastern half of the islands, upon which is closed off by the Citadel, a necessary stop for most trainers, even those uninterested in the competition available there. While there are several water routes, the unpredictable nature of the ocean makes trying to circle the outer edge of the ocean difficult. On the bay that gouges into the island, much of it is cut off by its protected UnderWater Safari Zone, though isn't impossible to traverse through surf, or a ferry ship for a fee. Cities and Towns Areas of Interest Sileda Island has several Landmarks and other areas of interests, leading many to travel to this region for its natural wonders, such as the pillar rocks, and the fantasy stylings of Fogrowth Forest, are both rather unique even within the pokemon world. Others still, may travel to study the lost civilization, whose ruins are scattered throughout the region itself. But even apart from those, the beauty, and tourist attractions help make this a popular rest spot for even planes and ships that might have simply passed over. And still, there is the ever attractive battle hardened trainers of the Citadel, whom constantly battle against each other in strict competition, for personal rankings. The Citadel- 15 main page The Citadel A city walled off from the wild, where trainers from all around the island and the world gather to compete, mingle, and trade. Tournaments are held here regularly for both battles and contests. In the center of the city is the Sileda Nexus, or Trainers’ Nexus, a large structure that includes every necessary facility to be a hub for all sorts of Pokemon trainers. Some of the more important facilities are as follows: * Guild Halls: Meeting areas for organized guilds of trainers, and other similar kinds of groups, who provide some service to society. * Park: An indoor park with plenty of space for Pokemon to run around in, but also arenas where casual, quick battles can be fought when some asshole walks into your line of sight. * Contest Hall: A building where Normal to Master Rank Contests take place. Other Contest Halls exist on the island, but they have special formats, whereas the Nexus’s is of common regulations. * Hotel: Almost always packed, a place usually for trainers who have come for an event in the city. Expensive, luxurious, and unnecessary for those who prefer the wilderness. * Quest Counters: A place where any trainer can take “quests”, put up by clients on bulletins. These Quests are typically done in parties. Once a Quest has been taken, one has the option to have an attendant direct them to an Altaria Taxi, where those without a Flying Pokemon of their own can fast-travel to the general location of the objective. The Underwater Safari Zone - 25 main page Underwater Safari Zone Encompassing the entirety of Shipwreck Reef, is the tourist trap that is the Underwater Safari Zone. While battling is forbidden, one can capture the unique pokemon using regulated Dive balls, to allow capture of the pokemon found only within. The tour involves a glass bottomed boat, snorkeling, and even Diving to explore the reefs closer, and even in the deeper waters, the Shipwreck itself. Within the reef are several tunnels one on the tour can explore, to find pokemon that live in dark depths. Due to how still the waters are, one can see for hundreds of yards to the ocean floor itself. Located deep within the Underwater Safari Zone is a vibrant, and life filled colourful coral reef. A sight to see through the clear waters, many unique pokemon within the zone are only found here in Sileda. It earned its name Shipwreck Reef, due to an old ship had crashed, and sunk into these corals, and have since been made home by the pokemon. Battling is strictly forbidden within the grounds, on penalty of fines, lifetime bans, and jail time based on destruction of the protected area. 'Inspiros Park -' 32 ''main page Inspiros Park '' A resort built into the southern terrain of Lake Inspiros, far from the dangers of Northwoods. There are several water slides eroded into the stone, and hiking paths leading to the top of the Waterfalls. Even underwater caverns for a diving tour. Inspiros River has several rapids for the thrill seeker, and hiking trails to the Waterfalls that feed into the Lake from Raptor Mountain. Those looking for a more therapeutic time, will be drawn towards the Hot Springs on Raptor Mountain, which are said to have healing properties. It's not just a fun time for Humans, both wild pokemon, and tame pokemon, come to relax, and have fun alongside their human counterparts. Sileda Island League The Sildea Island, due to its lower population, has a 4 Gym system, and no official leader. The 4 bades are Dust, Gate, Eye, and Luck badges. Traditionally in the League systems, after earning the 4 Badges, the competitors would be allowed to challenge the Elite 4, and ultimately the Champion for the title. However, Sileda Island has no official Elite 4 to speak of. Therefore, the badges, of course, wouldn't work in the same way. Instead, they grant access to their popular events of the Sileda Conference, held throughout the year, to gain official standings. The 2 big events on the winter, or in this case more like a drafty fall, and summer solstices, are when the title Champion is put on the line. The competition is open to all that come, but for most, there are several hoops to leap through first. Among them, is actually registering to the League if you haven't already. Any participant needs to become a registered traienr in the Sileda League, fortunatley that's really just signing a paper in the end. The big thing is that one must compete in preliminaries, fought in minor stages before the event, to determine the final brackets to fight in the main tournament. Anyone whom passes the preliminary, fight in the first round of the tournament. Not everyone has to go through these though. Those who've earned more badges, have a better slot in the preliminary rounds, and those who've earned all 4, have a seed slot in the final brackets. Anyone over 15 has a right to compete, with those younger, are given to a youth tournament, that acts as a precursor to the main tournament. Gym Leaders, and the current Champion, are given seeds as well into the bracket, if they compete. Though in the latter's case, their title is forfeit, and in Sileda is seen as among the most disgraceful things to do.